Notice Me
by CosplayAnonymae
Summary: GaaraxHinata  Haven't you ever just wanted to be noticed? Whether it's to be noticed for who you really are or just noticed in general, both Gaara and Hinata will soon learn that sometimes being noticed is easier done when you're noticing someone as well
1. Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't

_"This is Hyuga Neji. Sorry you missed me, either I'm too busy or don't care enough to answer. Leave your name and number and I may get back to you."_ Hinata pulled the phone from her ear with a sigh, clicking the end button. Sitting on the public library steps, the young girl checked her watch for what felt like the thousandth time. Neji was suppose to pick her up over an hour ago and the chill from the early January weather was beginning to nip in uncomfortable places. _I suppose I could go back inside and wait until he calls. _Hinata stood from her perch and began the long ascent up the stairs. She was positive that Neji had a good reason for not being on time. She'd find out soon...maybe. Slipping into a vancant table in the back corner, the shy girl opened her backpack, pulling out her iPod and a small purple folder. Earlier that day a group of people (whom she assumed were college students) dropped by Konaha High and randomly elected a few of the students to answer a questionaire. Unfortunately for Hinata, she was one of them. If she had been anyone else, she would have thrown it away but the girl was too nice. Opening the small bookletl, Hinata used the small ounce of courage she gained from listening to Breaking Benjamine to start writing.

_"To start off, let's being by you telling us about yourself. General stuff like name, age, school and family is a must but we highly encourage other non-typical topics like favorite, secrety hobbies and things other people rarely know about you. Have fun :)" _

As she read the opening paragraph, Hinata began to knaw harshly at the pencil in her hand, a horrible habit she developed in grade school. Taking a deep breath and one last draw of "why can't I breath evil angel" and Hinata began writing.

_My name is Hyuga Hinata. I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore at Konaha High. I live at the Hyuga Compound with my father, younger sister and cousin. My father is the CEO of Hyuga Interprises, and is rarely home but when he is, all of his time is devoted to teaching my cousing Neji the way of the family business or catering to my sister's every wish. It's not that I don't love my family, I love them so much that it hurts sometimes but it's just that sometimes I wish they'd notice me. Actually, I wish that just one person would notice me. _

Hinata continued writing as the song slowly changed, lightly bobbing her head she let the words fill her mind and her own thoughts spill from her pen.

_"I fought it for a long time now while drowning in a river of denail." _

"Gaara!" The red head in question raised his head from the couch, taking his headphones off and looked at his sister lazily. "We're you sleeping?" Temari asked, fixing one of her near perfect pigtails. Gaara shook his head no and let the headphones rest on his neck. "Oh." His sister said with a sad smile. "Well I was just coming to tell you that Kankuro has a gig out of town again and I'm working two shifts so you'll be home alone tonight." Pulling on her bright red jacket, and matching gloves, Temari leaned forward and kissed Gaara's forehead before he could pull away. "Please try to get some sleep tonight." The blonde practically demanded before turning to leave. Gaara glared at his sister's retreating back, wiping the cheap red lip stain from his forehead. As soon as the door was shut, the red head pulled his headphones back on right and stood up. After a quick rummage through the fridge, Gaara took his residence back on the couch, soda in hand. He slowly flipped through the channels but didn't really pay attention. The red head found himself become rapidly bored. Glancing over, green eyes caught sight of a black messanger bag. With a sigh, Gaara started digging through his bag searching for his PSP, but instead found a crumpled booklet. Sneering his nose, the angsty teen stood, ready to throw the papers away. _"Are you having trouble finding sleep at night?" _Gaara snarled, and shook his head, taking a seat at the kitchen table. _Leave it to All Time Low to change your mind, _the boy thought as he smoothed out the booklet. Reading over the opener, he wondered why he hadn't thrown the crap away when those idiots had given it to him. "Hmph, whatever." He said aloud, before pulling a pen from his jacket pocket and started to scribble.

_Names Subaku Gaara and personally I think this is bullshit. But I'm bored. I live with my older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. I sleep on our couch, well more like reside on our couch. My parents are dead and no I won't talk about it! Oh, I'm also an Insomniac-Manic Depressive with a viloent streak. Or at least that's what those idiot doctors keep saying. I'm 16 and I got to Suna Independent. So what else...well Kankuro is a drummer in a band called Exploding Puppets [Yeah, I don't understand it either]. They're pretty good thought so he's gone most of the time, at different gigs. And Tema, well she prefers to be called an Exotic Dancer, so to piss her off I tell everyone my sister is a stripper. But even though I'm pretty mean about it most of the time I know Temari only does it to take care of us. But if I'm being honest here, it gets kinda lonely around the house. Damn. I must be lonely if I'm admiting it." _

Through out Konaha and Suna, two corrosponding sighs filtered through the air, clashing and melding together.


	2. You're a Long Walk From the Street

_"They can take, take, take the kids from the summer but they'll never, never, never take the summer from me." _Hinata bobbed her head, tugging at the hot pink pompoms on her cap, trying to block out the cold. Konaha High School slowly became invisible as she trudges down town towards her 'home away from home'.

Everyday, the Hyuga heiress found herself spending half of her evenings at the Konaha Public Library. The bricked building was almost always empty, with the exception of the small staff and a few students from Suna Independent. It was quiet and peaceful, almost like a sanctuary.

At home, Hinata either dealt with a hostile and lonely silence or the hateful and snide remarks from her cousin and sister. Sometimes, the almost mute girl felt like she was born to the wrong name. Unlike her ruthless, ambition driven family members, Hinata was thoughtful and always looking for the good in people. She was shy and tried to stay out of the line of attention when personality was concerned. Even her choice of bright colored clothes didn't affect her choice of being a wallflower. Not many paid mind to the stuttering teen, and Hinata could only call a few her true friends yet this didn't bother her much. _Better to have a few true friends than many fake ones._

Once inside the warm building, Hinata slung off her bright yellow jacket and pulled off the pink cap that had been hiding her face. With a slight confidence that she only showed while within the safety of the library walls, the shy girl walked quickly to the check out counter.

Behind the desk sat a beautiful woman, a pale hand rested on her swollen belly. Hinata smiled slightly as she watched Kurenai tap quickly with one hand. To anyone else, they would have thought the librarian was working when really she was searching the internet for baby clothes and cures for smoking (a habit her lover had that she didn't care for).

"H…hello Kurenai-sama."

The brunette jumped, grabbing her chest.

"Jesus, Hinata. You scared the dickens out of me. Don't do that."

"I apologize, Kurenai-sama." The dark haired girl said, her giggles hidden behind her hand.

"How have you been my darling?" The pregnant woman asked, standing up from her chair.

"As well as always, I suppose." Hinata shrugged, placing her jacket and cap into her backpack before walking around the swinging door behind the desk to help the wobbling woman.

"Well that's good. How's the family?"

The air between the two women grew silent before both let out a string of laughed, letting it echo through the silent building.

"Well it's nice to know nothings changed." Kurenai smiled, leaning against the counter. With a small smiled of her own Hinata walked towards a stack of novels.

"Just romance left to put away? " The raven questioned.

"Of course. Left 'em just for you. Even put _A Walk to Remember_, on the top." The older woman nodded, holding out the stack. Hinata accepted the books gratefully, placing the top book into her purse, and turned to escape to her private place, a small table in the corner of the romance section.

Out of no where, the quiet girl stopped and tilted her head to see her mentor.

"How do you know I'm always going to come in senpai?"

Kurenai sighed, smiling lightly.

"You'll always come by Hinata, always. Plus, you can't give up that book."

Through the library, buried deep in the back, near rows of dusty books, a red head tried to hold back a sneeze. Gaara swore the history section of Konaha's library must have last been used in the 70's. Early 70's. There were decades of dust piling up and even the table looked severely unused.

Finally finding what he was looking for, the sleep deprived boy grabbed the book titled, _Adolf Hitler, a biography_ and quickly scurried out of the eerie section.

_Oh let's give Gaara the paper on Hitler, cause he's obviously crazy enough to kill random people for no reason other than his own prejudice. And obviously, he'd survive the genocide because he definitely has blonde hair and blue eyes and isn't mentally unstable and is definitely not best friends with a homosexual…fucking idiots. _

The red head continued with his sarcastic rant before accidently walking into a section of books rather than to the check out counter.

"Damn," The boy mumbled, turning in a circle, attempting to find an exit. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara was stunned.

Directly across from him, a girl sat at the corner table, half of her face hidden behind a book. She had large cup headphones on and was listening to what Gaara believed was _Kings of Leon__._ _This girl has good taste. _Her hair reminded the red head of a starry night sky. The color was a deep black that shone specks of blues and purples under the dull ceiling lights. From her nose down, Gaara could only see a Nicholas Sparks book, but the teen watched as pale lavender eyes scanned said book. From what he could tell, this girl was_ beautiful_.

Shaking his head, he turned quickly and rushed away from the girl. He had never been mesmerized by anyone before. Normally other humans just bored and annoyed him. He felt his feet hastily walk away but had no clue where he was going; his mind too caught up in the beauty he had just encountered.

Just as he was approaching the counter, a noise caught his attention.

_What's it feel like to be a ghost?_

The music stopped and small timid voice spoke.

"H…hello? Oh Ne…Neji-sama, I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't realize you were o…outside. Of course. I'm te…terribly sorry."

The sound of scurrying papers and books were mixing with rushed feet. Gaara tried to move out of the way but wasn't quick enough. Next thing the red head knew he was flat on his face with the contents of his bag spilled around him.

"What the f…"

"I am so…sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Gaara turned around to give this person a piece of his mind but the culprit was already up and running out the door. Last Gaara saw was a flash of starry night hair.

Later that night, Hinata sat in the sun room, _A Walk to Remember _open in her lap.

"Again, Miss?" A petite maid chuckled as she picked up a group of papers beside the book worm. "Haven't you read that book many times, Miss?"

Hinata smiled, taking off her reading glasses and closing her book.

"I suppose I'm just waiting for my own Landon Carter to show up so I don't have to read it any longer."

The maid nodded, "Of course, Miss…umm Miss? Do you know a…Gaara Subaku?"

Hinata raised her head, pulling her glasses away from her face, not having time to put them back on.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"Gaara Subaku." The maid extended her hand, displaying a familiar gray booklet. "You have his questionnaire, Miss."


	3. I'll break your little heart in two

**Sorry it took so long guys. I'v e been having a hard time at school and all the crap, but I do have the story completely planned out (though it did take a turn that I did not plan for it too. Matsuri was actually never put in the original plot line XD) but yeah, I'm terribly sorry that it's so long, but I wanted to get something posted since it's been so long. I hope you enjoy. **

Gaara lied back on the couch, staring up at the packet in his hands. It was the same color as his, same length, and same questions but it was different, it wasn't his. Pursing his lips, the pale boy went to open it.

_Hinata Hyuga wonder if she's…_

"Gaara! Get your ass to school!" Gaara looked to his left to see Temari glaring down at him. She was dressed with less perfection than the night before. Her hair was falling down, her clothes were disheveled, and she looked exhausted.

"Hn." The younger boy grunted, sitting up and stretching his tense muscles.

"I'm going to bed and if you are here and not at school when I wake up, you are dead Gaara! You hear me? D.E.A.D!" The last he saw of his sister that day was her slamming the door.

30 minutes later, the sleep deprived boy was sitting in World History, listening to his teacher drone on about how Peter the Great westernized Russia. In all honesty, Gaara was never that interested in History, but today he was extra distracted due to the gray colored booklet stuck in his backpack.

"Isago-sensei." Gaara looked up to see Matsuri, a shy brunette, raise her hand.

"Yes Matsuri-chan?" Isago groaned out. He hated being interrupted.

'I'm sorry to interrupt sensei, but umm…it's past lunch time. We're over ten minutes late."

Gaara looked towards the clock and rolled his eyes. After getting permission from their sensei the class rushed quickly towards the cafeteria. Slinking behind, Gaara rummaged through his bag pulling out a notebook and the packet.

"Gaara-kun?" Peering up, the red head suppressed a groan.

"Yes?" Without much care, Gaara stood, and began his way out of the room. Matsuri jumped, and followed behind the quiet boy. Once reaching the hallway, Gaara couldn't stand the nuisance dragging along behind him. Coming to a complete halt, the black clad boy turned to glare at the brunette.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh umm…" Matsuri wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the floor, playing to her shy reputation. Gaara didn't believe it. "Well…I just wanted to know…"  
>Giggles could be heard from around the corner.<p>

"Would you hurry? I would like to eat today."

Matsuri snapped her head up in shock, before what looked like fake tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you…well if you wanted to go out with me after school today."

"No." Gaara stated, turning around to leave.  
>"But why?" Matsuri squeaked.<p>

_How many different ways do I have to say no before she gets it? _Gripping the packet in his hand tightly, Gaara turned and placed a fake smile on his face.

"I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh…who?"

"She's from Konoha, you wouldn't know her."

"What's she like? She must be near perfect to catch your attention." Something about the way she spoke didn't settle well with Gaara. She wasn't stuttering, and looked more confident and slightly angry than she had before. Gaara knew the shy girl routine was a complete ruse.

_ I don't know whether to be insulted or…no I feel insulted. Screw this!_

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Then I don't believe you." Matsuri said, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Gaara had never been questioned. Normally people just went with what he said to avoid broken bones, yet here was this girl, standing before him, arms cross and eyebrow raised, doing just that. Did she have a death wish?

"I_ don't _believe you," She repeated. "If she was real, you'd tell me something about her."

Gaara growled. Who was this girl to question him? So what if he was lying, it was no concern to her. Looking around him, Gaara glanced down at the papers in his hand.

"I don't appreciate you doubting me," He glared, raising his head to give an intimidating glare towards the girl before him, "Nor you insulting Hinata by claiming she doesn't exist."

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuga? The heiress to Hyuga Enterprises? Shy princess of Konoha High?" Matsuri questioned in shock.

_Shit! Why did I say Hinata? _Gripping the dastardly booklet in his hand again, Gaara hn'ed, before turning and stalking away, he was done listening to the annoying brunette's rambling. She knew too much.

"What did he say?" Sari asked, slipping out from around the corner.

"He said that he has a girlfriend."

Sari looked up at her friend's face before smirking. "Are we playing detectives?"

"Exactly."

**Let me know if you liked the story :D If I get five reviews I'll make sure to post the next chapter a whole lot sooner! But only if I get five reviews (it helps me grow as a writer when you tell me what you think) **

**Also, if you watch cosplayers online please go and support our Cosplay group "CosplayAnonymae". You can find us on DeviantArt and youtube. :D It would very appreciate and we'd love you all forever. **

**Thanks **

**-Narami- **


	4. Heres the day you hoped would never come

As the day drug on, Hinata found herself completely disconnected. Listening to Jiraya-sensei speak about the next essay assignment, the shy girl found her mind wondering towards the folded up papers stuffed inside her bag. Just when the class thought they were dismissed, a high squeaky voice bombarded through the room. Hinata slowly turned her head to see Sakura Haruno stretching her hand towards the ceiling. Jiraya rolled his eyes before addressing the pinkette.

"May we write about a person, sensei?"

Hinata lowered her head while the rest of the class groaned. Jiraya had told them the day before that the class was to write a paper about something that inspired or caught their attention greatly. Everyone had began thinking about what to write about, and it was no surprise about what, or rather who, Sakura would write about.

"Mrs. Haruno, my answer is yes…" Sakura let out a loud squeal, "but if I read one 'Sasuke Uchiha' in your entire paper, I will put the essay down and fail you. Are we clear?"

Hinata cracked a smile as Naruto burst out laughing along with the rest of the class. Sakura smacked the laughing blonde across the head before pouting. "Yes sensei."

Jirarya smiled before speaking, "Alright get out of here."

Hinata watched as everyone rushed out before standing up to leave.

"Hey Hina!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the startled girl's shoulders. Feeling her face light on fire, Hinata attempted to relax.

It was no secret that the midnight haired girl had crushed hard on the blonde boy when they were younger; that of course was up until high school when Hinata walked in on Sasuke and Naruto making out in the stairwell after school. It had taken a while to get over the initial shock but it didn't stop the shy girl from seeing the love between them both.

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke addressed her, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Hinata returned the greeting with an awkward smile, looking up to see Naruto chatting obliviously.

It broke the girl's heart to know that sooner or later she and Sasuke would have to crush that beautiful smile.

Back when both Hinata and Sasuke were children they were told that they were to be married. The notion of marrying the Uchiha had completely frightened the young girl for two reasons.

Sasuke was scary

And

Sakura was ever scarier.

When Hinata had found out about Naruto, Sasuke had begged her not to tell him about the arrangement and from that point on, Hinata had sought out a way to help her friends as well as herself.

"So, what are you going to write your paper on Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her normally obvious stutter gone.

"Well, I thought about writing it about the teme just to see what Sensei would say." Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes, grumbling, "Dobe."

"What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not sure yet." The raven said, yet Hinata watched as his eyes drifted lovingly towards the energetic blonde beside him. It made the girl smile.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as him and his boyfriend walked off towards the Uchiha's house. Hinata waved, before turning to trek her normal trail. Walking down the sidewalk, the dark haired girl dug through her bag to pull out the packet that had been fogging her mind the entire day. In deep red 'Gaara Subaku' glared up at the pale eyed girl.

_I wonder who he is. _

_GxH_

The library held a different aura when Hinata walked in it was deserted as normal but the air was thick and the girl felt imaginary eyes watch her as she walked back towards her desk. The burning eye feeling followed her even when she sat down. Ignoring the strange feeling, Hinata laid the papers whether began smoothing them out, debating on whether she should read it. It just wasn't like the shy girl to invade someone's privacy but never had she been so curious. Biting her lip, Hinata took a deep breath and flipped open the packet to read.

"_Names Subaku Gaara and personally I think this is bullshit. But I'm bored…...__I enjoy music, it's my escape I suppose. My favorite bands consist of All Time Low, The Used, April Sixth, The Fray, Daughtry, TBS and I like New Found Glory's old stuff, but those are just a few. Honestly I'm not opposed to any kind of music. If I like the song and can relate to the lyrics then genre really doesn't matter. It pisses me off when people look at me and automatically assume that I only listen to things like heavy metal and screamo, because truthfully I do like metal but most screamo is just noise and hurts my ears. "_

Hinata laid the papers down and took a deep breath through her nose. Scanning through the packet, the midnight haired girl noted that this Gaara guy did almost exactly what she did, bypassed most of the questions but used them as a basis of what felt like a journal entry. As she continued reading, Hinata learned that she shared many things with this faceless boy. She found that like herself, he loved his family but mainly felt out casted when with them, they loved the same kinds of music, liked horror films (though he preferred gore while Hinata preferred suspense), read the same authors, had a secret love for all things Harry Potter but the one thing that grabbed the young girl's attention was that this boy seemed lonely.

Shaking her head, Hinata stood up and put the questionnaire into her bag. Kurenai worked slowly across the room, while others staggered through. A flash of red caught Hinata's eye, and she spun around but didn't see anyone. Blaming it on her imagination, the girl just chuckled and turned back colliding hard into someone's chest.

GxH

"So you pretty much screwed yourself over, you know?" Naruto asked, sitting cross legged on the library table. Gaara laid his head back, resting it on the bookcase. "So that's a yes?" The blonde pushed, reaching forward and snagging a few of Gaara's animal crackers (something only Naruto knew he ate.)

"Yes, ugh, I don't know what to do now. This is so frustrating!" Gaara growled, running his fingers through his hair and pacing slowly from bookcase to bookcase.

"Well can you at least tell me who you said she was?"

"It's not important; get your hands off the cookies Uzumaki!"

Naruto slowly withdrew his hand from the bag as to keep from losing it.

"Jeez, you're really bitchy today Gaara." The blonde sighed, swinging his legs round and standing. Slowly, with ease no one expected from Naruto Uzumaki, the teen slipped his arms around his best friend and hugged him.

"Uzumaki, I've told you, I don't like boys." Gaara chuckled, but relaxed into the hug.

"Look, the way I see it, you have three choices." Naruto stated, pulling away from the red head. "You can a) tell Matsuri you lied and then explain that you will not date her, b) pretend to be gay or c) find the girl that you claimed was your girlfriend and beg her to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"First of all, you said girlfriend too many times in that one sentence! And…You're an idiot!" Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away stepping out from the aisle, the troubled teen furrowed his brow. Across the library, deep in the corner sat Sasuke, talking intensely with a raven haired girl. They were sat snug together and looked quite comfy and casual with each other.

"Naruto, who's the broad with your emo boy?" Gaara questioned.

"Dammit Sakura never gets a hint!" Naruto mumbled, tumbling off the table for a second time, before halting. "Oh, that's Hinata." The blonde smiled, his previous aggravation gone.

The red head felt a spark in his chest as the name rang a bell.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga. She goes to school with us. I've known her since grade school and I think Sasuke's known since like pretty much birth. Their families do own the two largest companies in Konoha." Naruto grinned, turning his attention from his boyfriend and towards his best friend. The look on Gaara's face startled him, for the first time the red head looked intrigued by something other than music. His pale green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You okay, man?" The blonde asked, sliding his hand onto the taller boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, go get your boy toy and leave!" Gaara barked.

"But wh…" He started, but stopped when Gaara shot him a 'question and die' look. Without batting an eye, Naruto shot off.

GxH

"We have to do something!" Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. Hinata twiddled her fingers, uncomfortable with the close proximity of the two.

"Hinata."

Jerking her head up at the mention of her name, the pale eyed girl caught a sight of one sad boy. Sasuke stared at her with so much depression in his coal eyes that she almost couldn't bare it.

"Please help me." He begged.

"I…I don't know how."

"If we don't come up with something by New Years then everyone including Naruto is going to know about the engagement!"

"You think…th…that I…I don't know that?"

Hinata felt her face flush with frustration. She had been trying to come up with a plan for as long as she could remember but nothing seemed legit. And now here was Sasuke acting like it was her fault that _his_ father had planned to announce their engagement to the public and media at the annual Uchiha New Year's party.

"Well, we have to do something." Sasuke whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I know." The brunette mumbled back.

"Sasuke!" The two ravens looked up to see an orange blob running towards them. Naruto took a running leap before curling up onto his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "C'mon 'suke. Time to go!" The look he gave Sasuke promised late night fun which had the raven jumping up, waving goodbye to Hinata and dragging the blonde swiftly out of the building.

After the couple left, Hinata relaxed, taking short breaths. Pulling out her _Walk to Remember_ she began to read. A few moments later, the weird eye feeling started again and a shadow cast across the yellow stained pages.

"Excuse me." A deep, sultry yet slightly scary voice sounded from behind her. Turning her head around slowly, Hinata felt the air in her lungs catch, before her stood a tall, lean, blood red haired boy. His arms were crossed and he wore a menacing look, but while he did appear extremely frightful, it was his eyes that truly caught her attention. The pale jade eyes glimmered slightly with hidden secrets. The red kanji symbol tattoo caught her violet eyes next. It must have hurt.

"_I need you to be my secret girlfriend." _


End file.
